Story 6/7
The night began with the group regathering from the events of the Thalstead Purge. Each member of the group took some time to learn some new skills and purchase some new gear. Klon picked up the ability to boost his allies defense when healing them, as well as a a shroud that aligns with the Raven Queen. Additionally he picked up some useful rituals that allow him to comprehend foreign languages, create campsites and create holy water. Beorn learned how to deal extra damage once per fight, as well as some gear that will help his thievery (not that he would ever steal anything...). Erevan picked up an awesome skill to attack when he teleports with fey step, which syngerizes well with his tactics. He picked up some gear that increases his damage and allows him to charge without fear of being attacked. Monashe took some time for deep self reflection, and learned an entirely new way to fight. He no longer looks to fight in the melee and heal opponents with temporary health, now opting to fight from range with a fire hawk. He also learned a much more efficient way to bring Geistsabel back to consciousness. Aeowyn created a nice synergy for herself. She decreased the penalty she takes from stealthed attack and increased her ability to hide from enemies when she attacks them. She also upped her damage quite a bit with an Orb as a weapon. Khaelis greatly enhanced his Dragon Breath, allowing him to target only enemies instead of allies and enemies. He also enhanced the damage and attack of Dragon Breath. Additionally, he picked up a greatsword that bolsters his defense when the fight is dire. The group discussed their next steps after recouping. Everyone was still piecing information together based on the flashes they experienced when fighting Nerull. Beorn was very interested in going to Aeowyn's village, and Aeowyn agreed to go with him. Klon wanted to stay near Beorn, and learn more about the situation. Khaelis wanted to return to his village and everyone else waiting to see what happened. They took a little more time to analyze Myrissa's book. With comprehend language from Klon, they were able to understand the language a bit, but it was so old, complex, and vastly different from any modern language they couldn't translate it directly. They found a lot of stories about Nerull, and learned the language is heavily based on relational context, meaning the story from one page is continued on another, and the entire book is interwoven. They did notice a specific symbol over and over that was intriguing, as well as a story that was very interesting. The story outlined a love interest of Nerull. He was in love with a young woman, mid/late 20's, pale, long dark hair, slender, red fingernails and average height. They are unsure of what happened in that relationship. The group got a hold of a decent map of the area surrounding Thalstead, showing several cities and locations. Monashe was briefly interested in going to some ruins nearby, but eventually decided to stay with the group. The team started to head towards Dragus (Khaelis's village), which was on the way to Iym Nalore (Aeowny's village). Along the way, they encountered a trader with an overturned cart. It turned out to be a bandit trap (that the trader was not in on). The group easily dispatched the bandits, and the trader agreed to take them to a nearby town named Neyford. There was another trader in Neyford that he would introduce them to. <--------- Previous Session [[Story 6/28|Next Session ------------>]]